


My Highlander Rewatched Reboot effort

by Sylvan



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander: The Series
Genre: AU, Gen, The Gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvan/pseuds/Sylvan
Summary: On December 21st, the Highlander Rewatched podcasters posted this challenge:How would you reboot the original 1986 Highlander film? We want to know! Send Highlander rewatched a 500 word reboot treatment just like you are pitching a movie studio and we are the producers! We will pick the best entries to read live on the podcast and the very best treatment will win a great Highlander Prize Pack!Submit your 500 word proposal to HighlanderRewatched by December 31st to be considered.The Prize Pack Includes:- Brand New Custom Highlander Art- 30th Anniversary Highlander DVD- and More!





	

**Author's Note:**

> On December 21st, the Highlander Rewatched podcasters posted this challenge:  
> How would you reboot the original 1986 Highlander film? We want to know! Send Highlander rewatched a 500 word reboot treatment just like you are pitching a movie studio and we are the producers! We will pick the best entries to read live on the podcast and the very best treatment will win a great Highlander Prize Pack!  
> Submit your 500 word proposal to HighlanderRewatched by December 31st to be considered.  
> The Prize Pack Includes:  
> \- Brand New Custom Highlander Art  
> \- 30th Anniversary Highlander DVD  
> \- and More!

We got Battle Royale meets Wolf's Rain. Picture this: Two Warriors locked in battle. Both incredibly powerful, both incredibly skilled. One grins like a madman and fights like a devil. The other fights like a devil, too, but his smile is feral like a wolf… what do they fight for you ask? Ostensibly the fate of the world, but to each man they really only fight to be masters of their own destiny!

We see scenes and flashes, some hundreds, some thousands of years ago. A baby girl, newborn, naked and alone in a bamboo grove, is stumbled upon by a wood cutter who takes her home, and he and his wife raise her as their own.

A newborn baby boy found on the tundra by a foraging woman, who marvels at his being alive and decides to take him home and raise him as her own.

Another newborn baby boy, found in a city in Egypt, collected by a gentle servant and given to the bereaved mother of a baby who had just died.

Another newborn baby girl, rescued and adopted by a tribe on the Savannah.

Another baby, boy or a girl unknown, crying in the night, either ignored or simply unheard. In the morning there only remain scraps, for animals tore it apart in the night.

A young man in Scotland 500 years ago, Connor MacLeod, is mortally injured in battle against a rival clan. And yet after he dies, he wakes to life again! Driven by superstition and fear, the people who had loved him all his life drive him out, sure that Connor is dead and this is only an evil monster in his place. A fetch. A Changeling.

Forced to flee his home, Connor eventually finds love with the glorious Heather, and they are happy together, until another person just like him comes. It is a woman of powerful frame, yet beautiful and wise, and somehow ageless. She says that they are immortal,and that they have to fight each other until only one remains, after which that one rule over all of humanity! And someone named the Kurgan wants to kill Connor.

Eventually, the Kurgan kills the woman, but Connor and his wife Heather get away unscathed because of her sacrifice. The years travel fast, and Heather ages and eventually dies. And Connor lives, and keeps living! Until finally, in this day and age, he and the Kurgan are the only immortals left, and they will fight their final battle for the soul of humanity!

**Actually, I stopped here. The limit was 500 words. So, here I stopped. I added the following much, much later.**

* * *

An unspecified year of the early 20th Century, the last few Immortals are fighting or avoiding each other when they can. Headcount, perhaps twenty. Thirty.

Connor 

The Kurgan 

Rebecca 

Amanda 

Methos 

Duncan 

And other people 

Nuclear war breaks out, because a bunch of insane people have their hands on the buttons. 

Connor and Duncan manage to flee to underground nuclear shelter with the women who love them. Those inside can feel the shudders at the bombs go off above, and then... 

Something else. Something that at first only the Immortals feel. The walls start to twist and buckle, walls that should have been too deep to be touched by the bombs. It is not because of the bombs. The bombs have destroyed perhaps five Immortals in the city above, and the released Quickenings are homing in on the nearest living Immortals. Da-da-dammmmmmmmmmmm! 

Thus the shelter becomes a death trap, and Connor and Duncan revive among corpses, and think they'll have to dig their way out. There is a strange pull in the depths of their beings, and they find themselves suddenly doubling over and closing their eyes in pain. When they open their eyes, they are above ground. It happens again, and they find themselves standing on ground fused to glass by nuclear explosions, fifteen other Immortals with them. They all stare at each other. 

Some, like the Kurgan, leap to fight each other. Others, like Amanda, Duncan and Methos, flee the battleground, only to find that they can't get far before they double over and teleport back to the others. They find themselves surrounded by Quickenings even as they have opponents to fight. Already, the Kurgan and two others have taken heads. "What's the point?" Duncan screams as the Kurgan and Connor face off. "It's the end of the world!" 

It is the Kurgan who shouts back, "Maybe that's all the point we need!" 

Rebecca and Amanda fight side-by-side, but at last they turn on each other, tears falling. The Kurgan defeats Connor only to fall to Methos. Two women who look alike enough to be twins suddenly turn on each other and manage to simultaneously take each others heads. The Quickenings go to Amanda and Methos, costing Amanda her head. 

Duncan resists the urge to fight. "Why, there's no point!" 

It is Rebecca who says, "There is a point, Duncan." 

"Being alive on a dead world?!" he asks incredulously. 

Methos responds, "There are survivors, MacLeod. Some by luck, some in shelters. I will help them." 

"No, I will," says Rebecca. 

And soon there are only three. For after Duncan takes the head of his opponent, he finds that Methos and Rebecca are engaged. Neither can seem to gain headway, and they seem lost to a battle-madness that Duncan can feel. He keeps forcefully pushing his katana down, but can't bring himself to drop it. 

Finally, Methos manages a very strange thrust-twist combo, and suddenly he holds a clear, glass ball in his hands he's somehow taken from Rebecca. He smashes it to the ground and takes her head. 

Duncan blinks in shock. As the Quickening ends, Methos comes at him. They fight wildly, Duncan not wanting to win. For one moment, they pause and breathe, and Methos laughs at him. "I thought I wanted it to be me, MacLeod," he says wryly. Then the battle engages again and finally, Duncan gives in to the battle-madness. He hears Methos say one more thing in the brief instant before he takes his head, but does not know what until later.

* * *

Duncan MacLeod teleports all over the world. From survivors to survivors, he transports medicines, knowledge, and hope. The knowledge of hundreds of other Immortals is in him, to come up with a thought, usually helping solve problems, and he is able to change the attitudes and minds of several survivors. to make the world a better place for them now, and for their children. He is able to decontaminate the lands and the sea, and save a great deal of the living creatures, though so many are now extinct. Just as so many different human groups are gone forever. But he remembers them via the Immortals who had been raised by them, whose memories of their cultures and stories are his now to share. The Svalbard Global Seed Vault and other such efforts will restore much of what has been lost. He remember Methos' last words. "Save us all."


End file.
